Dangerous Psycho Love
by Domino Brofis
Summary: Because of the game, one of the characters is brought into a world of madness. His own mind. Where nightmares will haunt not only him, but others, too. Slowly, he will start losing his sanity and won't be able to recognize reality from his own broken mind. Humanstuck, Other characters introduced later, Pairing: DaveKat, Mentions: blood/gore, disorders, later cannibalism & rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own homestuck :p**

 **Warnings:** -Will contain gory/bloody stuff (like, **guts, knives, blood** ), and a really violent relationship. I like aggressive relationships, I don't know why. It just amuses me. All the blood. All the guts. All the crying, and the madness.

-Mental breakthrough

-Psychological themes

- **Cannibalism** , because I love cannibalism for some reason...

* * *

Everything was dark, he could hear nothing but his own breathing. It was cold, his face was wet, covered by sweat and tears; he was afraid, his body hurt all over, it was painful to breathe, and moving was not an option either. Not only did it hurt, but he was also tied with rope, and it sure as hell did a great job at making his wrists hurt.

He tried speaking, calling out for someone, but all that left his mouth were pitiful whimpers.

Out of nowhere, he started choking. His mouth was full of his own saliva, cutting off any air to reach his lungs, and it was dripping down his chin. Even swallowing made his throat hurt.

It really didn't take long, before he started hyperventilating.

Where the fuck was he? Was he kidnapped? He could barely remember the last thing that happened. His head hurt, as it is, and trying to remember did nothing but make it worse.

On top of all, he was blindfolded. Great.

This was freaking wonderful. He couldn't see, or speak, he didn't know where he was, everything hurt, he was fucking tied to.. what was this, a bed? It was too soft to be anything else..

The need to cry was welling up in his chest, but he managed to push it back; he was already miserable as it was, and his head already hurt. There was no need to make it worse.

At the sudden shift on the bed, he was brought back from his unsettling thoughts. Somebody was kneeling on top of him, his abdomen to be precise. Which, by the way, also fucking hurt.

Before a single word could leave his mouth, he heard chuckling. Like, the weird, creepy kind of chuckling, which you hear in a mad person. Oh was he fucked. However, the person was _kind_ enough to remove his blindfold. How thoughtful of him.

As the blindfold was removed, and he was just about to say something, his mouth stayed in place, hanging wide open.

What, the actual, fuck. His, no, _it's_ eyes were red.

Bloody. Fucking. Red.

Out of a sudden, before he could speak, he felt an intense pain in his abdomen. Fuck. His eyes had filled with tears, threatening to spill, as he desperately gasped for air.

"I'm not finished with you," another chuckle, "we haven't even started yet!" and then a laugh.

He could feel the disgusting creature move to his thighs, so when he lowered his head, it was above his abdomen. Oh, fuck, what is he doing.

He realized that he had been stabbed, and that the - that son of a bitch is licking his god damned blood. Like some god damn soup.

No! Get away!

The more he tried getting away, the more it amused the psycho, to the point he started nibble him. He _fucking nibbled on him,_ llike he was some sort of food. The pain was burning, tormenting him until he finally let tears drip down his cheeks.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was driving him insane. In stead, he just closed his eyes, and let himself slip away, everything going black.

All he saw, before losing consciousness, was a wicked, blood stained grin and two wide, red eyes.

* * *

Sweat was dripping down my forehead, my eyes wide in fear.

It happened again. The nightmares just kept returning.

After we, somehow, barely managed to beat the game, I've been having these horrid nightmares. Of being eaten alive, being tormented, and killed, even. It was driving me insane. What made it worse were those red eyes I kept seeing. It fucked me up so hard.

I looked around the apartment small room. Making sure I was, in fact, there.

It was trashed, dark, no light managing to get in. It stank, too. Who knows, maybe something died in there. I wouldn't be surprised, really.

I sighed, frustrated, and went to the bathroom.

I twitched at what I saw in the mirror reflection. Sickening, pale skin, face covered by sweat and tears, hair glued to my forehead, dark bags underneath my eyes. My red eyes. Yes, they were red.

Ugh.

They sickened me, and so did my whole body.

My hair was pale white, just like my skin. So were my lashes, eyebrows, and literally each and every hair on my body.

After washing my face, too disgusted to continue looking at my own face, I put on my shades.

I always wore them. Both, so I don't have to look at myself, and so other people don't, either. To save them the trouble. And the other reason, because light hurt my eyes. And my skin. It gets irritated, quite fast.

It sucks.

It was currently only 11 am, so I still had time until I leave for work. I'd usually go to the gym, or for a run around the town so I don't get frail, although I'm not so far from it. Haven't been eating that much lately. The insomnia isn't making things easier, either.

I got dressed and left my apartment, not bothering to lock it, because who locks them these days. I know I don't. Ain't nobody gonna find anything important here.

I decided that I need to clear my head, and for that I don't need people huffing behind my back. And so, I went to go for a run, on my own.

There weren't that many people in town. Most were elderly people, or business men.

By the way, after the game, we sort of went back in time. We got to remember all the shit that's happened, but, our past selves, the things they did, the things caused by them, etc. are now all gone. Erased. Deleted.

Oh, and, trolls, for some reason, live on earth. As humans. Don't ask, I have no idea why, or how.

When was the last time I saw them? I barely remember half of them.

I can remember Terezi. She had ginger hair, pale, freckled skin and teal eyes. She wasn't blind anymore, though. She wasn't exactly tall, but not short, either. She had slight curves, but was mostly skinny. She's more of an athletic type.

Then Kanaya. She had tanned skin, beautiful dark, almost black, brown eyes. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown. It looked nice, against her dark eyes, and darker skin. She was curvy, had a thin waist, and she was tall. Like a model. She also had the most graceful walk you've ever seen. Like a swan.

Then, there was that Sollux guy. He had hair color in between ashen blond and light brown, sort of. He was lanky, and skinny as fuck. Did he even eat? He also had pale skin, and wore glasses, of course. He had heterochromia. One of his eyes was brown, while the other was green. It looked ok on him.

Then, there was Vriska. She had a scene haircut. Her hair was black,although she had dyed the highlights blond and blue. Also doing a good job, with bringing out her blue eyes. Out of all of them, she probably had the lightest, porcelain white skin. She was curvier then the other girls. Had that sassy look to her, too. You know; big boobs, large ass, permanent smirk attached to her face.

The rest of them, I don't remember much.

As I was remembering all the details on how they looked, I already ran through 3/4 of the path which I usually took. I was barely panting at all, but decided to sit on the nearest bench there was, either way. I was currently on a train station. Not many people were there, just two or three.

After a minute or two, I decided to continue my run.

I got up and, just as I was about to start running, something caught my eye. Rather, someone-

He was short, he had pale skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Nothing special about him, really. Except the really lack of height. Although, looking at him, sort of turned a click in me. Especially the permanent scowl. As if I knew him from somewhere.

Before I knew it, I was staring at him like some kind of an idiot. Well, that's not creepy at all.

"What the hell are you looking at?" His voice was raspy, pitchy, like a kid.

"Uh, sorry," I turned away and started running away.

I just shook your head, trying to get rid of the embarrassing feeling.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll be doing the next chapter, tomorrow. It'll basically be about Dave going to work, and meeting some people. He works as a bartender, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the characters**

 **Warnings:** -OCD disorder

-paranoia

-schizophrenia

-mysophobia

 **Also! Read this thing!** Please tell me if this chapter is a little, I don't know, um, unreal? It's sort of supposed to describe how a person feels while encountering a phobia, so it might look supernatural **. Tell me if it's too much!**

* * *

After I got home, it was 12 pm. Just enough to take a shower.

I got a spare pair of clothes, a towel, and went to the bathroom.

Once in, I locked the doors (yes, I lock my bathroom, but not the apartment), and inspected the bathroom. I kept thinking there was someone watching me. I'd get freaky if there were any bugs in there, too. The bastards could have cameras attached to them.

After none were found, I took a peek in the bathtub. It was clean. I'd usually have to clean it, again, because I've been developing OCD lately, and fear of germs. Ugh, all the germs.

I shook at the thought.

In the end, I had to clean the bathtub. Not to anyone's surprise. It took me about half an hour, and yet, it still didn't feel clean enough. Damn it, OCD.

I sighed and took off my clothes. I felt like just staring at the mirror for a while, at myself.

I always do this. It's a routine, and only normal for me to be disgusted by my body. How past me lived without a self hate for himself, was beyond me.

Just look at this.

I'm as white as a ghost. Like some dead guy. I haven't slept in days. No, weeks! I've been starving myself, because every time I'd eat something it'd just go right back up. I'm getting sick of all the food. Nothing appeals to me. I want to puke at the thought of chocolate. Who does that?!

I need help. Seriously.

I'm just waiting for the day I finally pass out, hit my head on a rock, and die already. Though, I wish it was that easy. I've hadn't had any luck these past few months, if you haven't noticed.

Like I said. Daily routine.

I sighed and just took a shower. I tried scrubbing at my skin, as much as possible. Yes, bleed you fucking piece of shit. Ugh. Just as I was about to wash the soap away, something made my fucking heart jump in my throat.

What the actual fuck.

Something just stood in your bathroom. In front of me. The fuck is this. I'm not that insane to imagine this. Right? It was just... staring at me. It was black, wrapped in bandages, although the few parts ofnskinthat showed, we're pretty sickeningly pale, purple on some places. It had blood covering it's whole body. It's feet were bare, bruised, and turning purple from the cold. His hands were the same. The skin was torn, and burned. The flesh on it's fingertips was literally torn off. It's fingernails were black, too.

His face was covered with blood, dirt, and ash. Blood was just pouring out of his mouth and his wounds, unable to stop.

What was even more disturbing was that it was missing a tongue, as well. It was cut out, rather.

And how do I know this from such a distance? It was fucking choking me, had it's hands around my throat. That's motherfucking how. This close, I saw that he didn't even have eyes. They were completely gouged out. Just empty eye sockets, staring hollowly and soullessly at me.

After it came so close to me, everything around me became black, covered in dirt and blood. Everything was dirty. I was dirty.

I started wheezing without control. Not just because of the choking, but because of the thought of being covered by all the germs. I was shaking. All the dirt, it was contaminating me.

I couldn't get away from neither it's grip or the dirt. It kept squeezing more and more, not letting me go.

After realizing that this is the end, I closed my eyes and wished for it to end, soon.

However, death never came.

...Yay...

I opened my eyes, only to see everything back to normal. Well, ain't that great. Looking around, making sure nothing was with me, I got out of the bathtub as quick as possible went for the door.

Hell, It's gonna be over my insane mind, if I ever decide to go back there again.

I took my spare pair of clothes and ran out, entering yet another room.

In the living room, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, my hands have immediately went to my eyes. Not soon after did my tears start to fall.

Why me?

Everyone out there, is having a normal and peaceful life, but I'm just here and being tormented by God knows what. Is this, like, where all people's fears go? To me? So they can be happy? I'm talking to myself, God damn it.

Give me a fucking break.

Obviously, that is not allowed, because just then my alarm started to ring. My job. In half an hour.

I sighed and got up. I got ready, and left my apartment.

I currently work as a bartender, with a barely decent payment. It is a Wednesday, so I worked from three pm to twelve am. The closer it got to Saturdays, the longer I had to stay up for work. I usually worked from 8 pm to 5 am on Saturdays and Fridays. Yeah, great, I know.

I don't really mind that much, don't have a roommate to disturb. It's just that with my lack of sleep, I don't know how I'll manage it. And if I lose the job, I'll hardly find a new one.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gotta go to sleep, I'm tired...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if I randomly switch between the first (I) and second person(you), while writing!** Oh, and sorry if most of them are OoC! They're all older, so. Dave is supposed to be slightly OoC, because of the mental breakdown and all.

* * *

Ugh, everything is so fucking messed up.

All the thoughts going around in my head made me lose all focus on reality, and caused me to literally crash into someone. The person fell down. Wow, okay. Didn't even feel crashing into him, he must be as light as a feather.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked, holding out a hand. Well, his face was everything, but close to a feather. Permanent scowl, blood red eyes, pale skin. He hadn't brushed his hair in a while, either.

"Of fucking course I am not okay! Do I look okay to you? You moronic, insignificant, retarded being! How, in sane mind, do you even crash into someone? And make them fall over, at that! What sort of problems do you have? Because of you, I will be late! You're a waste of my could-have-been-spent time! And, for your information, it could have been, quite good at that! Watch where you're going, you're like a brick wall or something!" He slapped my hand away, angrily.

"Jesus, I said I was sorry. You don't have to go into a hissy pit," I usually don't say something so insulting, but he was asking for it, "and by the way, there are two things. First, I'm not a brick wall, you're just a tiny little brat, who can't keep balance on his own two feet, and second, I am glad you're late. You could have already been there, if you just shut up and continued on with your life."

I continued my way, not even looking back at him.

People these days, they're starting to become really unbearable. Ugh.

A couple minutes after that, I was at the caffe bar. The guy that worked the morning shift, soon after my arrival got ready and left.

Now, all I got to do is work for another nine hours, serving assholes, and maybe even occasional fine people.

Not long after I came, a couple came in. One was complaining, rather loudly I might add, while the other has a big shit eating grin on her face.

The guy, I recognized, was the one from earlier. Again? How many times will I see him? And, I have to serve him? Well, one spit in a drink, it is.

The girl, on the other hand, was really familiar. Was that Terezi? Fuck yea- wait, she's with him? Is that Karkat? No wonder, how did I not realize earlier.

Once they chose a table, I came over to them.

"Hi," I said. TZ only grinned at me, but after taking a better look at my face, stood up (more like jumped) and hugged me.

"Dave!" she said, rather happily.

Taking a look at the angry furball, I saw he was more pissed then ever. It made me smirk, and he knew it was directed to him.

TZ, not realizing the death glare coming from Karkat, sat down again and said, "it's so nice to see you! After everything. It's so weird being human, I mean, now I only have a noo-"

She was interrupted by Karkat, "Terezi, you can't say stuff like that in public! Much less in the presence of him," he whispered the last part to himself.

"Oh, come on Karkat, relax," she cracked a smile at him, before looking back at me, "So, what have you been doing? Where do you live now? I see you got a job, that's good, do you-"

Before she could continue, she was, once again, interrupted by Karkat. He is so fucking jealous, it's unbelievable.

"Come on Terezi, you can talk to him later. We don't have much time," he said, looking at her, holding her hand.

Oh, wow, he's doing it on purpose. That little brat.

"Now, bartender, I'd like to order hot chocolate, _please,_ " He said smirking ever so slightly, adding ever so sweet sarcasm on the word 'please'. It was summer, and there were quite a few people here. He knew, that It'd be a bother to make it. That little shit.

He wanted to make me feel lesser him. Damn, he really needed someone to show him his place. I was already crazy as it is, I didn't need a snotty brat, just fueling your rage. Who knows what could happen, accidentally, when nobody is looking.

"Right, and you, TZ?" I asked, keeping my cool face, not bothered by the little wimp, at all.

"I'll just have some orange juice, thanks," she said, cracking a smile.

I nodded and turned around, going to make the God damned hot chocolate, and take out the orange juice carton. I was just about to take a spit into his drink, when two quite bothersome people walked into the caffe.

It was Wizard McDork and Killer Bee (A/N: Eridan and Sol, for those who didn't get the obvious remark). They were fighting about something. Eridan had his nose high in the air, while Sollux was just plain annoyed by the other's mare presence. He still had the glasses, I see.

At first, they started going for the bar, but upon seeing TZ and Karkat, headed over their way. They were probably meeting up, or something. I didn't really care much, the only people I was actually positive about seeing, were TZ, Egderp and Harley. And Rose, of course. She'd, if my guess is right, be coming with her lover.

By the time they sat at the table, "His Majesty's" Hot Chocolate was already cold. Haha, whine about that. I sat the cup and the glass on the table, in front of TZ and Bitch (gonna call her that, now). After asking the two newly arrivals what they'd like to drink, I asked why they were meeting up.

I mean, the answer was pretty obvious. The game, wanting to get all together, celebrate, etc., but still.

Seeing the two were still arguing over something, and Bitch was just glaring daggers at me, TZ had to answer.

"Well, seeing everyone's so willing to talk about it," she said sarcastically, "we're sort of meeting up. Just the trolls, though. Well, humans, now, I guess. We lost contact with you, after the game. Even Kanaya lost Rose. Nobody knows where she is. or the others, for some reason. Do you know, by any chance?"

"No, I was kinda hoping she'd come with Kanaya," I replied, "to be honest, I didn't talk to neither of them, since we came back,"

Wow, I'm such a great friend-

"That's really considerate of you, _Dave_. Typical, actually. All you care about-" The little shit spoke, but was cut off by TZ.

"That's enough, Karkat. Dave has other things to do, on top of all. I mean, sure he could have tried finding them, but they're nowhere to be found, anyway!"

The Bitch was angry, of course. It's a critical hit, being scolded by his dear lover. He was like a child. It _almost_ made you snicker, you caught yourself. However, he noticed your smirk, which was ever so slightly adoring your features. Just at that moment, you were positive that he was gonna jump at you.

And, oh, did he.

* * *

Hope ya liked it :) It's short, so **feel free to add suggestions**! All **will be listened/read to**! I like crazy ideas! :) I have a wild imagination, so if you said the most random thing, I'm 70% sure I could manage it to happen, haha. Tell me when you'd like to have the cannibalistic/smut(?) part come in.


End file.
